


Hunter

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost in the woods the world seems so different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter

Hunter, what are you hunting?  
Dose it run from you?  
Is your bow ready to take your prey?  
The moon is full,  
watching you as you go.  
Is it love you feel?  
Or is it anger that makes you kill?

Hunter, why are you crying?  
Did you see it's innocent face?  
Was it young?  
Or.  
Too old to move?  
The stars shine brightly, watching you as you go.

Hunter, why do you laugh?  
Has your bow snapped?  
Or was that you?  
Trapped in the woods,  
Which is real,  
which is a dream?

Hunter, did you hear it's voice?  
It calls to you, the wind.  
It whispers you aren't alone.  
Not the only one.  
Do voices fill your mind?  
Is that shadow not your own?

Hunter, are you longing for home?  
Where is home?  
Touch the sky and  
She'll know you.

Hunter, what will your children say?  
You have no kill.  
How will they eat?  
Is it from you they feed?

Hunter, can you find the path?  
Shall I help you from the woods?  
There's so much to learn.

Hunter, can you still hear me?


End file.
